


Two paths

by Javanubis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javanubis/pseuds/Javanubis
Summary: After Eren’s return and Sasha’s death, Mikasa have been struggling with her feelings when they got back to the survey corps quarters. Things start to get messy and she soon discovers she is not the only one having problems to say what their hearts desire...





	1. Part 1

Mikasa’s POV  
It all started with Sasha’s death…  
She could feel her body getting sick as the days went by, it was the worst feeling she had in a long time. “I lost my best friend” she thought. Sasha was the only female friend she spent most of the time with and now she was gone.   
Everyone in the squad seemed to be struggling with the recent events, but she noticed someone who was barely getting in one piece, Connie

-“Hi Connie, how are you today?” I said, as he looked up from the sofa.  
-“Hi Mikasa, I’m doing better than yesterday but I still feel like shit… I could have saved her you know” he said with tears in his eyes.  
-“Connie, you shouldn’t blame yourself, sometimes you just cannot defeat destiny” I looked across the window triying to not show my growing tears.   
-“I know, I just… it’s just unfair”. He said standing up and getting near me “How it’s Eren? Have you seen him?  
-“No, they don’t want me near him” I looked at him. “They think I might get to his side and plan something weird” I said bitterly.  
-“They? Who?” Asked Connie  
-“Levi and Hanji”. I said as looked again to the window.  
\- “Mikasa, I need to know if you are thinking on getting on his side, after all it was his fault. Everything it’s his fault” Connie grabbed my arm.  
-“Connie… I know Eren has done a lot of bad choices recently, but he had nothing to do with her death and you know that” I said firmly   
\- “That’s not what I asked you, are you with us or against” He said with a death stare  
\- “I.. I just don’t know what to do for now, I think—

The door opened and Armin got into the room holding a box full of new clothes.  
-“Hey guys, Hanji gave me this so we can renovate our uniforms” he said triying to cheer us up, “ Oh and Mikasa, Levi wants to talk to you in his office now” he finished. 

Levi’s POV

The days after getting Jaeger back with them, seemed to be more rough than he thought, after all the deaths, specially that Brauss girl, all the squad was running low in hope. He really liked that brat, even though she got in his nerves sometimes with that passion she had for food, but she was in his squad for a long time and they all worked very well together.   
He felt a friction in the place where they were staying, it was an old operation building from the military police, with plenty of rooms for all of them and some cells in the underground, one of the cells already occupied by Eren. 

Days ago someone told him that Mikasa and Armin were planning to talk to Eren about the following steps of his mission, but he wouldn’t let that happen, it was dangerous to have them reunited again. He was walking around his momentary office when a sound made him turn.

-“Mikasa, I was waiting for you”. I said   
\- “What do you want?”, she said in a not so friendly tone   
\- “Manners Ackerman, I want to talk you you about something important”  
-“It’s about Eren, isn’t it?” She told me giving an unamused look  
-“Yes and no” I said knowing by her face that she was having a rough time triying to figuring out what I was up to. “ I want you to help Hanji with a uhm a kind of dinner she’s giving to all of you”. I finished  
\- “A dinner? Why me? I’m not the kind of person who likes that kind of stuff, why don’t you just asked Armin or Jean? Is this a sort of punishment for helping Eren? I’m certainly not in the mood for this stupidity” She started rising her voice.  
-“Mikasa, is nothing personal, I just trust in you more than in those shitty brats…this is something special we were thinking with Hanji, that’s why I told you” I said walking towards her.   
She was thinking of it in silence, just looking at me without moving a single muscle of her face   
-“What about the other thing you wanted to talk? She finally spoke  
-“Someone told me you were planing to make a little visit to Jaeger” I told her   
-“Yes, Armin and me… why?” She asked  
-“You know he’s not allowed to receive any visits for the moment, we have to make sure he’s on our side”   
-“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” She started yelling “OF COURSE HE IS ON OUR SIDE, I KNOW HIM BETTER THAN ANYONE, IM SURE ABOUT IT”   
-“Ackerman, watch your tone, I’m not your friend I’m your captain and you shouldn’t be yelling at me” I calmly said.   
-“I’m sorry, I will help Hanji as soon as I can”. She said walking to the door  
-“Mikasa” I said, and she stopped walking and giving me a short glance “if you want to talk to someone I’m here.  
-“Thank you, captain” and she closed the door.

I shouldn’t get involved in these brats feelings but looking at her and seeing how sad and destroyed she was made him softer. He cared about them, his squad, after all they were like a family.   
-“Okay, go back to work Levi” I said to myself going down to Eren cell

Outside the dungeons that lead to the cells, he hesitated, but in a second he regained his strength and opened the door 

-“Hello captain, great thing you didn’t forget me down here” a smooth voice spoke  
-“Eren… good to see you again” I said, “I want to propose you something”   
-“You want to propose me? Ha, sorry captain I like girls” he said ironically   
-“Don’t be stupid Jaeger, I will free you from this cell tomorrow, Hanji is giving a big dinner for all of you and she want you in there too, just under a condition” I said  
-“You will get me out of here for a dinner? Okay I accept that” he said  
-“Under ONE condition” I clarified   
-“ Okay, okay I get it, what’s the deal” he said sitting down

“You stay away from Mikasa”


	2. New feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eren’s return and Sasha’s death, Mikasa have been struggling with her feelings when they got back to the survey corps quarters. Things start to get messy and she soon discovers she is not the only one having problems to say what their hearts desire...  
> Eren finally spoke his heart out but will he get what he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed first chapter and I hope you get to enjoy this one too! As I said before I’m going on slow into the story because I have too many ideas in my head, but if you want to make suggestions I will read them, you can leave comments in here or in my tumblr account m0mkasa.tumblr.com :)

Levi’s POV  
\- “What? Why are you telling me to stay away from her? And since when is she so important to you?” Said Eren staring at me  
\- “ I never said she was important to me, but she is the best soldier we have and I’m not gonna put more stress on her shoulders, not after Sasha’s death” I said  
Eren looked down, I’m sure I saw some tears in his eyes.  
\- “Levi, I’m not gonna give up on her, she’s the most important person to me and you know that” he said.  
I called to mind when he always asked for her when he wrote letters to us informing the situation he was up to. Maybe the brat did have feelings for her.  
\- “ I will allow you get to talk to her… and Armin just this time, then you get back down here, understood?” I walked to the door  
\- “Yes sir, I promise I won’t do anything stupid” he said  
\- “Oh, I’m sure you won’t” I closed the door and walked up to my office 

Mikasa’s POV  
When I was walking to the kitchen, where Hanji was waiting for me, I saw Levi approaching the door that lead to the cells. I thought that maybe could follow him and get the chance to see Eren… I stopped few steps behind the door cell and listened to their conversation.  
-“Why is he restricting Eren to see me?” I got irritated “I don’t need his protection” I thought” I was about to walk towards them when a hand landed on my shoulder.  
-“What are you doing here Mikasa?” A familiar voice came up, I turned and saw Hanji.  
-“Ha- Hanji, I was going to help you with the dinner” I tried to explain  
\- “ Yeah… You kinda deviated a little bit, don’t you think?” She said with a big smirk on her face  
-“ Dont look at me like that, let’s get the dinner ready” I tried to persuade her  
\- “ Okaaaay” said Hanji

When we got to the kitchen, Jean and Connie were peeling potatoes and carrots, on the other side Louise and Carol, two girls from the new squad, were preparing the meat and boiling water.  
-“ Hey Jean” I said  
-“ Hi Mikasa, how are you? I thought you were with Eren already” he looked at me and the kept peeling  
-“ Uhm, no… in fact I’m not allowed to see him, but I think it’s the best honestly” I stated  
-“ Ohh I see… anyway, you came here to helps us right?”  
-“ Yeah, in fact I was forced to help but I’m glad you are here too” I giggled  
-“ Okay guys hurry up please! Dinner starts in 50 minutes” Hanji was running with a box full of plates. 

When we finished cooking, we went straight to our dormitories to get cleaned. Just before I got to my door, Captain Levi passed me by and looked at me with a big smirk on his face and I frozed, this was the first time I saw that expression I have seen him smiled once but this was different, like he knew something about me that I didn’t and it made me feel pretty uncomfortable. I stepped into my room as soon as I could and went straight to the shower –“ why he was looking at me that way, that damn midget…” I really felt his eyes burning my skin and - holy crap why I was thinking about it so much? Am I that stupid? I have no time to think now I better hurry up. 

Eren’s POV  
Hanji came to my cell minutes after Levi went to tell me that she was doing a sort of dinner for all the cadets and she wanted me to go, I was not fond of these kind of celebrations but I will get to see Mikasa and the others and I really, really wanted to see her. There were so much things I needed to talk to her, so much that I was holding on for so long but just now I considered everything, I just have 3 years left before I get eaten by someone else and I don’t want to die without telling her how I feel…

I was moved by some soldiers to a room near the dungeons to get cleaned up and get some new clothes. I got into the shower and started to thinking about my friends, most of them dead by now, they got rid almost all the titans but at what cost? I always thought about it but this time was different, i was about to face my shattered friends, at least i hope they still see me as a friend and not as a threat.

Mikasa’s POV  
To go to this stupid dinner I dressed myself in a red dress with high heels, and some diamond earrings, a gift Armin gave me for my 19th birthday, I never liked this kind of clothes but I thought it was the proper opportunity to dress nicely. I walked out my room and found Louise doing the same thing.  
-“ Mikasa! You look gorgeous wow” she said  
-“ Thank you Louise you look beautiful too, let’s go together to the hall” I pulled her near me, I was nervous to go in there but with her by my side I felt less overwhelmed.  
In our way to the hall she talked about the guys and how she wanted to see them all dressed up, she even said she found Jean quite attractive and asked me if I found him attractive too, I never thought about it so I just nod and walked in silence. We walked into the hall and I saw Armin, he started waving at us so we approached.  
-“ Hey Armin, you look good”  
-“ Wow Mikasa You look stunning” he said smiling widely  
Connie and Jean came in too and we started chatting immediately. Suddenly i felt someone was looking at me, “Eren”

Levi’s POV  
As soon I stepped in the hall I saw her in that red dress, she was beautiful, those long legs in high heels looked more than fine, she stared at me and smiled. I was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and my favorite cravat. I noticed her attention got somewhere else as soon as I started to approach her and I glanced to the place she was looking, “ that damn brat, he dared to show up” I whispered, then I moved to his direction instead when Hanji got in my way –“Levi you need to help me right now please!”  
-“ Don’t you realize I’m in the middle of something really important?”  
-“You ain’t doing shit, you are just standing there with that weird look on your face as always, help me pleaaaaase”  
-“What do you need?”  
-“ Zeke sent this letter to you and I completely forgot about it, with all the dinner stuff, it says it’s important so you might take a look” I took the letter from her hand  
-“ Hanji this was sent to me 2 weeks ago!! How on earth could you possibly forgot to tell me?”  
-“Sorry” she put puppy eyes  
-“ You are so stupid did you know that? If we get in troubles for this I’m killing you” I went ahead my office right away to read the letter. 

Mikasa’s POV

-“Eren”  
-“ Hi Mikasa, you look… different”  
-“ I know, maybe this dress it’s too much, I should go to chan—  
-“No, I – I think you look gorgeous, it’s just that I’m not used to see you wearing that kind of clothes”  
-“Thank you, you look handsome, did you finally shave?”  
-“Yeah, i thought my hobo look didn’t fit in here with their fancy asses” he joked  
I laughed, and then he walked closer to me  
-“ Mikasa… there is something I wanted to tell you since a long time ago but I couldn’t find the correct words before… first of all I need to thank you because you were always by my side, even though I clearly know you don’t agree with my actions and decisions you are still here with me —  
-“Eren there’s no need for this, I already know you are thankful—  
-“Let me finish please” he looked like he was struggling with something bigger “ I know I made a promise to you back then, 4 years ago, to stay always by your side too, protecting you, but we all know that’s not gonna happen, and not because I don’t want to, it’s because I’m dying in 3 years… and i don’t want to die regretting everything I haven’t done”  
-“ What do you mean by that? Why are you telling me this as if you were saying goodbye? I felt like my heart dropped  
-“Mikasa I’m not saying goodbye, at least not for now, I don’t want to be selfish like I have been my entire life but while I’m telling you this I am indeed being selfish”  
-“ I don’t understand your point Eren”  
-“Yeah I’m sorry I’m divagating, the thing is Mikasa that I don’t want to die without telling you how much I love you”

My heart stopped, Eren just admitted he was in love with me? I sure had strong feelings for him years ago but after he rejected me so many times I swore I would get rid of those feelings and now I didn’t know how to react to his words, I felt happy to hear what he said, perhaps I still felt something for him.  
-“ Mikasa are you there? I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable by saying what I said, I’m not really expecting for you to say the same after how I treated you in the past, I just needed you to know.”  
-“Hey, Thank you for telling me this, you surely know I have feelings for you too since forever but there is something I have to tell you too and I don’t know if you are going to be happy about it… I’m dating someone”


	3. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is chapter 3... finally! I was so busy these days so I’m sorry if I made some mistakes I didn’t have time for editing. Hope you like it :)

Eren’s POV 

“I am dating someone” was the last thing I heard before I started walking outside. I felt dizzy, like when someone punches you right in the stomach, she started calling my name and following me but I was faster enough to lose myself into the woods. I sat under a tree triying to recover my breath, I never felt so miserable in my life, I mean I wasn’t expecting she threw herself to my arms telling she loved me too but I wasn’t expecting the response she gave me either. I knew I was late, I was never good to realize about others feelings and this time I surely was very, very late.  
Suddenly I felt something grabbing my shoulder, “Eren, are you okay?” I opened my eyes to see a concerned look on Mikasa’s face. 

-“Hey, What are you doing here, you should be enjoying the party with the others, with him”   
-“I followed you since you started walking away from me, what’s the matter? Are you angry because I’m with someone?   
-“ I’m not angry Mikasa, in fact I’m happy for you, I’m happy that you find someone who truly cares about you”  
-“So, you are telling me that you never cared about me, like never truly cared about how I was feeling?”  
-“No! I didn’t say that, you know I’m not good at picking the right words, I was just upset about what you told me, then i realized it was stupid being upset when I had plenty opportunities to reciprocate your feelings, that’s all” I turned around, looking at her it was painful.  
-“Alright then, can we go back please? I don’t know where the hell we are and it’s scary to hear those wolves so near”  
-“You never liked those animales, didn’t you. I remember that time when we were playing in the forest near Armin’s house and we got chased by three wolves and you climbed so high that you couldn’t go down by yourself”  
-“Yeah, I remember” she started watching those scenes in her head like they were happening now and couldn’t avoid rough out a smile “your father got so angry, I thought he would punish us for months”  
-“He punished me more than you, he was angry at the fact that I was unable to help you by myself” he kept looking the path in front of them that lead into the building.

When they reached the front door, he parted his lips but no sound came, Mikasa noticed and asked him  
-“Eren, are you okay with the fact that I’m with someone else?” He just nod, and looked away, he wasn’t that was clear but there was nothing he could do to change that.   
-“I- I just want to know who it is” he stuttered   
-“ Oh, right uhm it’s just a guy from the corps” she tried to open the door but he grabbed her hand  
-“Mikasa, look at me and tell me who it is”   
-“I – I uhm” suddenly the door was opened   
-“ Oi, What are you both doing outside, the dinner is served” they looked at the short man “ Are you fucking deaf? Go inside now!” They nod and went inside. 

Mikasa’s POV

I never felt more nervous than now, how i was supposed to tell the man i always loved (at least that’s what i thought) that i was having an affair with our…captain. They have played numb for several months trying to avoid unwanted attention, the only one who knew about it was Sasha.

-“OMG Mikasa I can’t believe you are shagging the captain” she screamed   
-“ SASHA! SHUT THE FUCK UP, someone might hear you”   
-“ I’m sorry but I can’t believe it, does anyone know?” She asked approaching a chair next to her bed  
-“No, just you”   
-“ Well I feel honored, tell me the dirty details”  
-“What? No I’m not going to tell you those things, they are private”  
-“Come on Mika, I want to know if the man is short in every part of his humanity, if you know what I mean”   
Mikasa glared her and started growing a little flush in her cheeks   
-“Alright, the man might be short but he is definitely not short…down there” the flushed grew.   
-“Oh my, I always had that doubt, time to check that out of my list” she started laughing   
-“ You really have a list with un appropriate things, don’t you?   
-“ Just kidding” she looked at her friend and felt she was happy, something in her eyes totally reflected that. “You look happy, I’m glad”  
-“I am” Sasha got up the chair and hugged her, she hugged her back  
-“ I love you mika, I’m glad you trusted in me with this, and I’m so happy for you, you deserve it”  
-“ Thank you Sasha, I never thought I could get a female friend to share these things and here you are, the only one I have ever had”   
-“Aww You are getting emotional Mika, funny how love works” she laughed “ We can keep telling secrets till we get old, so old we are not going to remember them for too long”  
-“I’m in for that and for the record I’m not in love, it’s too soon for that, it’s not even oficial” I said and we both laughed.  
But that will never happen now, one tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it as soon as I could, but not as fast as I thought.  
-“Is something wrong Mikasa? Jean asked her   
-“ No, don’t worry Jean, I just remembered something” I started eating like nothing happened.  
-“Okay, but are you gonna tell me why Jaeger is looking at you like you kicked his balls?” He whispered  
-“ Well, it was something similar to that”.

Levi’s POV

After I told those brats to go inside, i kept an eye on Mikasa all the time, that girl was brutally beautiful tonight and she got extra attention from different men, even the new trainees were drooling all over the place for her, Jaeger on the other hand was notoriously pissed, his hands turned soon into fists when he caught me looking at her.  
I was certainly not in love with the girl, we just had sex every now an then over the last 2 months, I knew it wasn’t correct that a Captain and a subordinate were doing those things but she agreed and most importantly she was an adult now.   
The dinner ended, some danced until very late but I wasn’t a dancer so I went to my room, I glanced to the corner to find Mikasa and some girls happily dancing so I decided not to interrupt her, also I drank way too much and was feeling a little bad.   
Once I got into my room, I almost ripped off my clothes and dive into my bed when I hit something very hard.

-“Ouch Levi, get off meeeee” I heard a familiar voice   
-“Hanji!? What the fuck are you doing in my bed!?”  
-“I’m sorry Levi but I’m too drunk to think and i placed myself in the first bed I got, you can sleep in the sofa”  
-“Are you fucking insane? There is no way I’m sleeping in that filthy sofa”  
-“ Well then get comfortable here with me because I’m not moving, not because I don’t want to move, the thing is I can’t move, i think I might die from drunkness”   
-“It’s that even possible Hanji? I would love to see that happen”   
-“Stop being so mean and shut up I want to sleep”  
-“Tch, shitty glasses”   
I moved to the left of my bed, back to back with Hanji, and closed my eyes. I don’t think I have slept a lot when I heard a sound and opened an eye to see what happen, it was there when I noticed someone’s face at the door and then slamming it. Mikasa   
-“Shit” I mumbled 

Mikasa’s POV 

It was 4 am when I felt like i danced enough, I looked around and everyone were dancing and hooking up, so I drank the last glass of wine and walked forward the dormitories, when I was leaving the hall I turned to see if I could find Levi but I didn’t “He must be asleep” I thought, I searched for Eren and he wasn’t there either.   
I started my journey to Levi’s room to give him a surprise, I honestly drank too much and I was probably regret everything in the morning but I couldn’t miss the opportunity. When I got to his door, I opened a little bit to sneak inside but big it was my surprise when I saw Hanji and him sleeping together in the same bed. My heart started to pumping so hard I thought it was going to explode, my face and everything was burning and I felt tears growing in my eyes “Fucking cheater” I said before leaving and slamming the door. 

Once I shut the door I started walking faster out the dormitory building and ahead to the stables, I was sure no one was in there so I could release all the rage and sadness I was feeling. I felt so alone, i was indeed alone and Sasha wasn’t there to comfort me, I sat on the floor crying and cursing Levi, how could I be so stupid?, of course he would cheat, he doubled my age and maybe he wanted someone mature but why am I feeling so betrayed, it’s not like we were in a serious relationship… I fell sleep there until someone woke me up.

-“Mikasa, what are you doing sleeping on the floor?” The voice whispered   
-“ I didn’t plan on sleeping here, it just happened” I rubbed my eyes to clearly see the person who I was talking to. “Eren? What are you doing in here?”   
-“I left the party hours ago and couldn’t sleep so I came for a walk and heard someone sobbing, I never thought it was you”   
-“ Was I sobbing in my sleep?”   
-“ Yeah, it’s something wrong? Can I help you with something?”   
-“No it’s okay, I’m going to my room now”   
-“ Can I walk you to your room? He asked   
-“ Uhm, okay... it’s not like I will get lost or anything”  
-“ I know, I just want to make you company”  
We started walking to the girls dormitories when we heard big steps approaching, in had an idea of who belonged those steps so I told Eren to hide  
-“ Eren, remember I told you I was dating someone?”  
-“Yeah, you just did, why?”  
-“Well I was dating someone, i mean it was not like we were boyfriend and girlfriend we just uhm had sex a couple of times”   
-“ Wow, uhm why are you telling me this? And why are we hiding?”  
-“ I’m telling you this because I caught him sleeping with someone else, that’s why I was in the stables crying… the thing is that the person I was dating was Levi”  
-“WHAT!?” His face turned pale   
-“Shhhhhh, don’t be so noisy...I’m sorry for not telling you before, it’s was nothing too important”  
-“ Nothing too important you say? Mikasa you were with our captain and you say it was nothing too important?”  
-“ Eren why are you so upset about it, I told you everything”  
-“ Why am I so upset? Because I fucking love you so much Mikasa, you don’t know how It felt knowing you were with someone else”  
-“ Now you know how I felt all these years Eren, when you rejected me not once but multiple times”  
He stood up and started walking away, I reached for his hand and he turned around  
-“I’m sorry Eren”  
-“ No, you don’t have to apologize, you’re right” he pulled me to his arms and hugged me “I’m sorry for everything Mikasa”  
-“Eren did you notice we are always apologizing for everything we do?” I looked at him  
-“ Yeah, we are kinda weird” he smiled.   
Once the steps went away we came up from the hiding spot and kept our journey to the dormitories, we got to my room and I hugged him again  
-“ Good night Eren, thank you for walking me by”   
-“ My pleasure” he lead in to give me a kiss in my cheek and I moved my head to press my lips on his. The kiss didn’t last longer but it was wonderful, I had always imagined this moment and now it was happening it felt incredible. He pulled back and looked at me in amusement   
-“What are you doing Mikasa?”  
-“ Isn’t it clear? I kissed you” I told him looking straight to his eyes  
-“Yeah I know that, but you were with captain Levi hours ago and now you’re kissing me, you think is it right? I felt the pain on his words  
-“ I’m pretty sure of what I am doing… do you want to come in?  
I could tell he was speechless, I raise my hand to hold his and pulled him over. The last sound of the building it was my door closing behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the chapter in tumblr under the name of m0mkasa :)


	4. Undecided

Eren’s POV

We talk the rest of the night, remembering all the good moments we had as kids, when we used to be happy…   
She was lying in bed almost falling sleep when I decided it was time to go.  
-“Mikasa, I’m going to my room now so you can properly rest”  
-“Oh okay, thank you for staying with me and for the long talk, I really missed those”  
-“Yeah me too, I hoped it helped a little to forget what happened” she stood up from the bed and walked me to the door.  
-“It really did, good night Eren, see you later”  
-“Good night Mikasa”  
Once she shut the door I started walking to my room, I knew I should be returning to the dungeons and I wasn’t allowed to go to my room but I didn’t cared and there wasn’t any of the soldiers that walked me into the dinner so I passed outside the hall and there were some cadets still dancing and drinking, all of them drunk as hell “What a great future we have” I said and kept walking. I made my way to my room faster than I thought, took of my clothes and l lay in bed thinking of everything that happened, “Mikasa was dating Captain Levi and she kissed me aaaand my room is so filthy”   
I realized no one touched any of my stuff while I was away, but I didn’t have the time for that right know, I was tired and needed some rest. 

Mikasa’s POV

I woke up around 1 pm “Great I missed breakfast” I hated missing any of my meals so I got up and went to the showers. Once I was ready I walked to the dining room and there were some cadets still cleaning the mess they made. I found Armin with Jean in the corner   
-“ Hi guys”   
-“ Hi Mikasa” said them in unison   
-“ I missed you at the party last night, where did you go?” Asked Armin   
-“ I was with Eren, we spent the night talking like when we were kids”   
-“ Yeah ‘talking’”   
-“Jean!” Armin shout   
-“Yes Jean we were just talking, we are civilized and have good communication skills” I said in a plain tone “How it was the party?”  
-“It was good, kind of… Connie drank too much and we had to stay with him in the infirmary because he wouldn’t stop throwing up, it was gross” Armin said and Jean nod with a disgusted face.   
-“So, you are the only ones up, we should help with the clean—  
-“Ackerman! To my office now” Levi interrupted   
Of course he would demand something in front of everyone… I looked Armin and Jean and told them I was coming back soon, and followed Levi, I stayed as calmed as I could but I knew the talk we are going to have. I stepped into his office and walked with him to the desk.  
-“Sit down, Mikasa I want to speak with you about what you think you saw last night”   
-“ I didn’t think I saw something, I saw Hanji and you sleeping together what else do I need to know? The way you had sex? How many times?”  
-“What? Nothing happened between her and I, Mikasa please believe me”  
-“How do I believe you, Levi?”   
-“ I’ve never lied to you, never and you know it”  
-“ I don’t know what to believe” I stared at the window, he walked near me and pulled me over to kiss me. The kiss lasted forever or at least it felt that way, he put me on the desk and unbuttoned my shirt, I leaned over to kiss his neck and he moaned at the sensation of that kiss, my needy hands worked on undoing the buttons of his shirt, soon exposing his bare chest. I let my palm and fingers wander around his muscled abdomen while staring at him

Our lips smashed onto one another's for a while more before parting to explore other areas. I felt him pass his tongue over my neck, stomach and then my thighs, he suddenly stopped and asked “Are you sure you wanna do this right now.?” My eyes widened and I smiled “Of course, I wouldn’t let you touch me if I didn’t”. My hand pulled his shirt and jacket off to feel his shoulder blades and wrapped my other arm around his back, trying to touch every bit of skin I could reach.  
We joined our lips once again, savoring the taste of one another. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed his hardness into me, and the both of us let out soft and hot breaths, holding onto each other as we got accustomed to the feeling of him inside of me. Our bodies, synced in movement, faster than before as each second passed, uncontrollable sighs and moans filled the air as we finished.   
-“I hope no one heard us” I said  
-“And what if they did? It’s time to tell everyone about our relationship”   
-“You can’t be serious, first of all we don’t have a relationship, we never got the time to put a name on whatever we were doing”   
-“Mikasa I’m being serious, I want to tell everyone about us and do the things right for once, I’m getting old I need this”   
-“ I don’t know Levi, it’s too soon… I don’t think it’s a good idea”  
-“Why now, all of a sudden, it’s not a good idea? Someone made you change your mind, it was Eren?”  
-“No one made me change my mind Levi, I like you but…”  
-“But you don’t love me, I love you Mikasa y thought you knew, I’m not good at words and if I tell you something it’s because i mean it”   
-“Did you just say you loved me? Levi, this was not supposed to happen, we were just fooling around, you said it”   
-“I know what I said” he stood and went to the door “I’m completely sure you are confused now you saw Eren”  
-“Maybe I am”   
-“Get your shit together Mikasa, I already did it” and he left.   
How did this happened? We shared such an intimate moment few minutes ago and then everything went terrible wrong, I knew we both sucked at words but this was not supposed to happen, not now that Eren finally opened up to me. I put my jacket on and left the office. 

Levi’s POV

I couldn’t believe what have happened, I exposed my feelings to the girl and she only said that she liked me, it felt like a slap. I walked to the training area where the new cadets were already on their function when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.  
-“Levi! God I finally find you, where have you been?”  
-“I was busy”  
-“Oh, anyway, I was looking for you to tell you that Mikasa Ackerman will start her functions as a trainer with you”  
-“ Are you fucking kidding me Hanji, I’m not in the mood for these jokes today”   
-“ And when are you up to any jokes?” His murderer sight send shivers down my spine “sorry, I’m aware that you don’t like the girl but this is just a professional thing, you know she is our best fighter, after you of course”  
-“Yeah maybe, whatever, send her here then”  
-“ She’s coming already”  
The training started and she was doing it amazing, her moves, her way to teach theory and practice it was beyond good and I couldn’t stop staring at a her. Some of the cadets noticed and started gossiping about me looking at her.   
-“Hey brats! You are supposed to be here learning not taking a walk and fucking around. You two in the corner stop drooling over your teacher and start moving”.  
The cadets followed his orders immediately and Mikasa approached  
-“What was that?” She asked   
-“I gave them a command, because they needed it”  
-“They are under my orders not yours, if I need any help I’ll let you know but please don’t interfere again in my job”   
-“Wow, I’m impressed”  
-“About What?”  
-“ About the fact that I’m still your captain and you have the guts to talk to me like that”   
-“I’m brave you know?” She walked a away with a little smirk on her face  
She finished her duties and walked into the building and I returned to my office. 

Eren’s POV

I woke up with a massive headache, which it was strange because I barely touched a glass of licor last night. I was about to leave my room when someone knocked on it.  
-“Who is it? I demanded   
-“It’s me, open” A familiar voice spoke  
-“Mikasa?”   
I hesitated a little, and then I opened the door  
-“Why you took so long opening?”  
-“ Good morning Mikasa, I’m good and you?  
-“Right, I’m sorry… Hi Eren”  
-“What are you doing here”  
-“I- I just wanted to spend time with you”   
I just stared at her for a brief moment and I couldn’t articulate a coherent word.   
-“Why” I almost whispered   
-“You don’t want me here, don’t you? It’s okay I shouldn’t be in this place anyway”  
-“No, I mean that’s not true, I always enjoy your company, but I’m trying to figure out why you want to spend some time with me, I’m a boring person” I assured   
-“You are not a boring person Eren, I want to stay with you some minutes… because I want you”   
-“ Excuse me? You want …me? What is that supposed to mean?   
-“I think my intentions are very clear Eren, why are you so blind”  
She started to unbutton her blouse walking in my direction, I gulped, felt dizzy and the ceiling was the last thing I remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back with part 4, I think this story will have 3 more chapters but I’m not sure yet. I apologize in advanced if I made some grammar mistakes I Wrote this chapter really fast and I’m super lazy to edit it, uwu 
> 
> Hope you like it :)


	5. Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m so sorry I didn’t post in a while but life happened (seriously, I gave birth and Im so happy!!! And tired) and I was too busy to write but here it is chapter 5 I hope you guys like it :)   
> Ps: I’m sorry if there are misspellings I didn’t checked properly x)

**Chapter 5**

**Eren’s POV**

I woke up feeling like a titan jumped on my face multiple times, i was in bed and alone in the room, i couldn’t recall what happened but I did remember that Mikasa was in here before I passed out, I shut my eyes and tried to rest a little bit longer. Some voices woke me up and I needed to hide, if someone finds out I’m here and not in the dungeons I will be punished but in the moment I tried to stand up I smashed the floor. 

-“ Eren! Oh my god, let me help you” Mikasa said as soon as she opened the door

-“ What is going on here? What are you doing on the floor Eren?” Asked Hanji

-“ It’s not like I wanted to be on the floor Hanji but my legs are not responding” I started panicking

-“ It’s okay dear, Mikasa help me lifting him up and we need to take him to the infirmary” -“What is happening to me Hanji???” I was screaming at this point 

-“Eren calm down, we need you to cooperate and don’t be a dead weight right now because god, you are heavy” Mikasa said as they walked me to the infirmary. As soon as we got there Hanji started doing some blood tests, she examined my legs but everything seemed normal I even started feeling better but Hanji didn’t want to take risks so she said I should be in here at least 2 days until the blood results are ready. Mikasa stayed with me the whole time.

-“Hey, you should go now I’m fine” I said

-“ No, I’m staying with you until you get the results, besides I feel guilty of what happened” She said

-“ You are not guilty, what makes you think that? And by the way what happened exactly?”

-“ Well, I went to your room with clearly intentions of making out with you, among other things… and when I unbuttoned my shirt you passed out. I thought you were joking but when you didn’t respond I freaked out, I put you in bed and went in search of Hanji”

-“ I don’t remember anything” I said

-“ You don’t remember what happened in your room?” She asked

-“No Mikasa, i don’t remember anything I barely recognize you right now”

**Mikasa’s** **POV**

I was shocked, what Eren said of no remembering anything scared me, was he loosing his memory? His health was notoriously deteriorated now, was it because of his titan power?

-“What are you saying Eren? You don’t remember anything? How is that possible?” I looked Hanji and she was stoic, I figured she was trying to think in some reasonable thing to say.

-“ I mean I remember some things but it’s not so clear, I remember you and the others but I can’t recall what i have done over the past months” He was concerned I could tell, so do I, and then we waited 2 whole days for the results. When they arrived Armin was in the room too.

-“So, the results are here and I’m afraid guys you won’t like what I have to say” When Hanji said that I expected the worst, everything since Sasha’s death has gone downhill.

-“ Okay, just talk” Eren said

-“ Well, the results indicate that your system, your whole body is suffering severe damages due to the multiple titan transformations and it’s happening faster than we imagined. Eren your organs are from a person who’s 80 years old, and from now on there’s no coming back, you have been aware since a long time ago that you have only 3 years left and for the titan powers to consume you, but now I presume it could be before that, I’m sorry”

Eren didn’t say anything he just nod and drank water like he knew what she was going to say. On the other hand Armin was in shock, he barely blinked and me, I couldn’t stay in that room any longer, I started walking out the building and climbed up to the roof, that was my safe spot. I cried my eyes out, I knew this day would come but it hurt, it hurt the fact that in 3 years the most important person in my life will be taken away from me and I wasn’t prepared.

**Eren’s** **POV**

A week has passed since Hanji told me the bad news and I was in automatic mode, the good thing, I was allowed to return to my room and the new cadets cleaned it up for me. I watched Mikasa every day as she trained the new kids, I couldn’t take my eyes off of her I wasted too many years pushing her away I even said once that I hated her just to protect her and I still regret doing that. I know I broke her heart too many times and she till forgave me every single time.

-“ Hey, you will scare her if you keep watching her like that” a familiar voice said, i turned around and I saw Armin behind me -“ You think so?” I asked

-“ No, she will not be scared but I assume that she will not be happy if you keep coming here to watch her while is training the new cadets”

-“ Yeah, you are right, she will punch me any time soon” we both laughed

-“ What are you going to do now Eren? What are your plans?” He said

-“ I knew you would ask me that and to be honest I’m planing to leave this place soon”

-“Why? Do you think it is correct?”

-“I don’t want you to be around when I die, I want you to keep living… life goes on and I don’t want to be a burden”

-“ Have you told this to Mikasa?”

-“No, i know she won’t let me do it, so I’m not telling her”

-“That’s a terrible idea”

-“ I know and you must not tell her either”

-“Oh, okay I won’t but I still think it’s a terrible idea… she will find you i know for sure”. We were so immersed in our conversation that we didn’t realice Mikasa was walking in our direction until we heard her voice.

-“What are you both planing to do” she asked

-“Fucking hell Mikasa, you scared me” Armin yelled

-“Armin! Watch your language!” I laughed too hard that Mikasa pinched me

-“Ouch, we were just chatting, nothing important” I said

-“ Yeah right, anyway I’m heading to the dinning room because I’m starving, wanna join me?”

-“Good idea, let’s go” I said.

After we ate, Armin went to the laboratory with Hanji because they were working in some kind of medicine for me. I was heading to my room when I found Mikasa on the way.

-“Mika, where are you going?” I asked

-“ I’m going to workout a little and then take a shower, why?”

-“Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me… in my room”

-“Oh… Yeah sounds great” she said

-“ You don’t seem so convinced”

-“Eren of course I want to spend time with you, it was all of a sudden that’s all, let’s go”.

As soon as I opened the door Mikasa kissed me, her soft lips urgently moved from my mouth to my neck and I closed the door with my foot while my hands were busy touching every inch of her body, I always imagined this moment (since I was 16 maybe) but something did not feel right…

-“Mikasa wait, we should not do this” I sat in my bed while she stared at me

-“What are you doing Eren? Are you pushing me away… again?

-“No, I mean I should, I don’t want to hurt you Mikasa I’m dying”

-“You are hurting me Eren! Again! I shouldn’t have come” she started to walk to the door and I took her hand and kissed her again. She pushed me away and started crying

-“Stop hurting me like this Eren, this is the last time I allow you do it… if you hurt me again I won’t be by your side anymore” -“ I love you” I should have said I was sorry but those words came out my mouth faster

-“ I love you too Eren, I have always been so fucking in love with you it hurts, even after every rejection, even when I was with Levi…”

-“ You are not with him anymore, right?”

-“No, I ended that ‘relationship’ a week ago”

-“I’m glad you did” She smiled as she approached to me and unbuttoned my pants and pulled down my underpants. I was nervous, it wasn’t my first time but it was my first time with her. I pulled of her sports top and se wasn’t wearing a bra, her breasts were beautiful and soft I lick one and she sighed. I continued to pull down her pants and underwear while I was kissing her body, the temperature increased as he was searching for her clit, he played with it squeezing and sucking it, her blushed face was even more beautiful than before, she tried to get up but I didn’t let her and kept licking her humidity. She grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

“Eren stop or I’ll cum, let me feel you before that happens” When she said that my cock got even harder so I followed her orders and slid my hardness inside her and she moaned, she arched her back for me to get deeper and our movements were in sync , once I was reaching the climax I thought that I should not cum inside her, because we weren’t using protection but I couldn’t pulled out my cock on time when I reached the end, she moaned and screamed my name as she cum. She fell asleep before me and I appreciated her beauty, every inch of her, even her scar. I kissed her forehead and hugged her until I fell asleep too.

**Mikasa’s** **POV**  

When I woke up next morning I was alone in his room, so I figured he went to take a shower and i thought i should do the same thing. I searched for my clothes on the floor I dressed and went to my room. I took a shower and changed into clean clothes and it was almost time for the first group to train in the morning “Shit, I’m hungry” I thought but I hadn’t time to eat breakfast first, so I opened my closet to take my scarf and the contraception box fell to the floor. When I reached for it I realized I had not taken the pills since 2 weeks ago. “Oh my fucking god... I’m in big trouble”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic and I’m not really happy on how it went buuut hopefully the following ones are going to be better. I’m taking it slow so I can develop a story but eventually there will be some smut ;)   
> (Also English is not my first language so I’m sorry if I repeat some words, I’m studying and getting more vocabulary).


End file.
